Caged birds don't sing
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: After being pressured into marriage by her father,Lirilla runs away.She meets Aragorn.What will happen when Aragorn and Lirilla meet the hobbits and travel to Rivendell?How will Legolas react when he finds out Lirilla is alive?More importantly,when the Fellowship make it to Lothlorien, will she be forced to stay or can he convince Galadriel to allow Lirilla to continue her journey?
1. Caged birds don't sing

Caged birds don't sing

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N-This story is done with the extended edition.  
**

**Full Summary- After being pressured into marriage by her father, Lirilla runs away. She meets Aragorn. She travels with him for a few years, avoiding all elves. What will happen when Aragorn and Lirilla meet the hobbits and travel to Rivendell? How will Legolas react when he finds out his best friend Lirilla is alive? More importantly, when the Fellowship make it to Lothlorien, will she be forced to stay or can Legolas convince Galadriel to allow Lirilla to continue her journey?**

* * *

"My dear, I have decided to throw a ball", Celeborn told his wife.

"Whatever for?" Galadriel asked.

"For our daughter of course", he said, "She has passed her age of maturity and I believe she is ready to choose a mate".

"At this age?" Galadriel asked, "She is still a child".

"We were children", Celeborn reminded her.

"Who will tell her?" Galadriel asked.

"Haldir", he told her, "She can never be mad with him".

* * *

Haldir entered Lirilla's bedroom to find her creating and fletching arrows. "Princess", Haldir said clearing his throat.

"Yes Marchwarden", she said, being formal due to the chambermaids in the room.

"Your father is going to hold a ball", he told her.

"Is he?" she asked, "What for?"

"For you my lady", he said.

Lirilla rolled her eyes. "He imagines I will choose a mate at this ball", she said.

"I believe that is his intention, yes", Haldir told her.

"Very well. Has he chosen an escort for me yet?" she asked.

"No, my lady", Haldir said, "But I would be honored to be your escort".

"Very well, I accept", she sighed.

"King Thranduil has sent word saying that he and Prince Legolas will be attending", Haldir said as a blush creeped up Lirilla's neck.

* * *

Lirilla sat in her room as her chambermaid got her ready for a ball that all of Lórien was hosting. She hated her dress.

It was a pale yellow.

She would've preferred pale blue, so she would have matched what she knew Legolas was going to wear. And she hated her hair.

The pins pulled at her scalp and the braids were too tight.

"You look gorgeous, my dear", the chambermaid said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Princess, are you decent?" Haldir asked.

She stood up and smoothed her dress.

Haldir entered the room and said, "You look beautiful, my lady".

"Thank you Marchwarden", she said curtseying.

They linked arms and he led her to the banquet hall.

She brightened when she saw Prince Legolas. She hugged her friend. "I must say, I am glad you are here my friend", she said. She spent most of her with Legolas, until her father pulled her away and forced her to dance with the rest of the ellons at the ball.

They were all rude.

She could tell some had drunk too much and roughly twirled her around the room.

Like they even deserved the princess' hand in marriage.

She knew why her father had arranged this ball. She had heard her father discussing with King Thranduil that she should marry her best friend, but she wasn't in love with Legolas. She loved him as a friend, but that was it.

* * *

When the night was over, she was escorted back to her room. She packed a bag full of the things she should and left the palace. She tred lightly, managing to slip past most of the wardens, except one.

"And where pray tell, would you be going?" Haldir's voice asked.

Lirilla froze, knowing she'd been caught. She turned and opened her mouth to say something.

"I understand what you're doing", Haldir said, "I myself ran away".

"You did?" she asked.

"I traveled all of Middle-Earth and came back when I had seen everything there was to see", Haldir told her, "Find your wings little bird and come back when you've found them".

"When I find them, you'll have to teach me how to fly", she joked.

Haldir smiled and hugged the little elleth he had watched over since birth.

She traveled for a few days before she found herself lost in the wilderness. She settled down and made a small camp.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to the tip of a sword sticking into her neck. She opened her eyes and saw a man with shoulder length brown curly hair and striking blue eyes. "Please do not harm me", she begged.

"What is an elf doing in the wilderness?" he asked.

"I have run away from Lothlórien", she answered, "Please, I only wish to be free".

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Lirilla", she said.

"Why did you run away?" the man asked.

"My father wishes me to marry, but I do not", she explained, "He wishes for me to marry Prince Legolas".

"Legolas?" he asked, "Of the Woodland realm? I am good friends with him".

"As am I", Lirilla answered, "Wait. Are you the one he calls Estel? Aragorn?"

"I am", he said.

"Legolas has told me about you", she said.

Aragorn returned his sword to its sheath. "You may come along with me. Legolas would skin me alive if he knew I left his best friend to die", Aragorn said.

* * *

Legolas went to Lirilla's room the next afternoon, not recalling the young elleth being at breakfast. He lightly knocked on her door, but it was open already. Her room was a mess. Legolas feared the worst and sprinted down the corridors to find her parents. Legolas ran into the royal throne room, panting.

"Prince Legolas, what has happened?" Celeborn asked him.

"Lirilla, she is gone", he said, "Her room is trashed".

"Calm yourself, my son", Thranduil said.

"Lirilla is gone! You must send out a search party!" Legolas demanded.

"We will", Celeborn said trying to calm the young elf prince, "As soon as the palace has been searched".

"That's not good enough!" Legolas yelled.

"Legolas, that's enough", Thranduil hissed.

When the rest of Lothlórien heard of the princess' disappearance, it was in an uproar.

"She will come back, my love", Galadriel said.

"How can you be sure?" Celeborn asked.

"She knows that she was meant for a higher purpose than getting married and becoming a queen one day", Galadriel said, "If you hadn't pressured her into getting married, she'd still be here. Celeborn, caged birds don't sing".


	2. Meeting the Halflings

Chapter 2

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N-Before we continue, let's straighten some things out. Yes, I am aware that Celeborn and Galadriel are Lord and Lady, but in the extended edition of Fellowship of the Ring, in the special features, they refer to Arwen as Princess Arwen, even though Elrond is not a King. Also, I have not forgotten than Celeborn and Galadriel have a daughter named Celebrian who is married to Elrond.  
**

* * *

Lirilla traveled with Aragorn for a few years, avoiding all elves. She knew full well that all the elves would be looking for the missing princess.

Aragorn knew too. Aragorn also taught her how to defend herself.

* * *

Tonight, they found themselves at the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree.

Aragorn had his hood up and was smoking a pipe.

Lirilla sat beside him quietly braiding her hair. She braided Greenleaf braids into her hair, like Legolas had taught her. "It's here", Lirilla said softly, "Can you feel it?"

Aragorn only nodded.

Four Halflings sat down and Aragorn kept his eyes on the one with the ring.

She used her elf hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived", one of the Halflings said.

The Halfling turned to look at Lirilla and Aragorn.

One of the Halflings flagged down the waiter. "Excuse me", he said, "That Man in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. Always travelin' with that girl. What their right names are, I've never heard, but around here the Man's known as Strider and the girl, Lyric. It's been said she has the voice of an angel and has been known to sing in the dead of night", the waiter said.

"Strider and Lyric", the Halfling said to himself.

Lirilla turned away and back to Aragorn.

He continued to stare at the Halfling. Aragorn took his pipe out of his mouth as he watched the Halfling scramble towards the bar.

He fell back and disappeared.

Aragorn stood up and waited for him to reappear.

When the Halfling reappeared, Aragorn grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him up. He shoved him up against the wall and said, "You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'". Aragorn dragged him up the stairs with Lirilla following. Aragorn took the Halfling to the room he was sharing with Lirilla. He shoved the Halfling into the room and locked the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry", Aragorn said.

"I carry nothing", the Halfling said.

"Indeed", Aragorn said gruffly. Aragorn snuffed out all the candles saying, "Lyric and I can avoid being seen if we wish…but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift. Aragorn pulled off his hood.

"Who are you?" the Halfling asked.

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes", the Halfling answered.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you", Aragorn told him.

The door busted open and Aragorn unsheathed his sword as Lirilla loaded an arrow into her bow.

Three Halflings stood in the doorway.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks", one said holding up his fists.

One stood holding a candelabra and the other, a small end table.

Lirilla lowered her bow and smiled at the Halfling's bravery.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you", Aragorn said returning his sword to its sheath, "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming".

* * *

The Hobbits settled into bed, except for Frodo.

Aragorn sat in a chair watching the Nazgûl.

Lirilla sat on the floor with her head on Aragorn's knee.

Suddenly, the Hobbits jerked awake.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel…the presence of the Ring…drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you", Aragorn explained.


	3. The journey begins

Chapter 3

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

* * *

Lirilla, Aragorn, and the Halflings, along with their pony Bill, set out early the next morning, before sunrise.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild", Aragorn said.

"How do we know these people, Strider and Lyric, are friends of Gandalf?" Lirilla heard Merry ask Frodo.

"I think servants of the enemy would look fairer…and feel fouler", Frodo answered.

"He's foul enough", Merry said.

Lirilla turned and glared at the young hobbit, but Aragorn grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"We have no choice but to trust him", Frodo said.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond", Aragorn said.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves", Sam said.

Lirilla turned to Aragorn. "Rivendell?" she asked him quietly in elvish, "Are you forgetting that Elrond is married to my sister Celebrían?"

"No", he answered.

"When he sees me, he's going to send me right back to Lothlórien", she said, "Plus, I haven't seen him since my sister sailed into the West".

Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Do not worry".

* * *

The next day, they trudged through the Midgewater Marshes.

Lirilla thought it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever been through. She heard a splash. She turned and saw Pippin face-down in the water. She went over to him and picked him up.

He looked up at her and blushed.

Lirilla just smiled at the young hobbit.

* * *

Later that night, they camped on the outer side of the marshes.

Lirilla watched the hobbits as Aragorn went hunting. She let out her braids and started to brush her hair.

It was then that Sam noticed her ears.

"You're an elf!" he exclaimed.

Lirilla giggled and said, "Yes. I am".

"Pardon me miss", Sam said, "I didn't notice".

Lirilla just shook her head and continued to brush her hair.

Aragorn came back later with a deer, no doubt shot with his bow and arrows. He skinned it and gutted it and Sam helped cooked.

All the hobbits had settled into bed except Frodo. He woke up when he heard soft singing.

It was Aragorn and Lirilla. Lirilla sat beside Aragorn braiding her hair.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked.

Aragorn and Lirilla turned to Frodo.

"This woman you sing of", he said.

"'Tis the lady of Lúthien", Aragorn answered, "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal".

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked.

"She died. Get some sleep Frodo", Aragorn said.

Frodo layed down and went back to sleep.

Aragorn looked up at the stars as Lirilla laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They journeyed the next day until they reached Weathertop.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight", Aragorn said.

They climbed until they reached the small cave.

Aragorn looked across the plain as the hobbits sat down. He pulled out a set of blades. "These are for you. Keep them close", Aragorn said, "I'm going to have a look around. Lirilla, stay here". Aragorn left and Merry, Pippin, and Sam were making food.

Frodo woke up and walked over to them. He put out the fire and Lirilla heard the Ringwraiths screeching.

Fear began to grow in her.

The hobbits raced up the stairs to the top.

Lirilla let out a shrill whistle.

Aragorn was beside her in a few minutes. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Up", was all she could say.

Aragorn ran up the stairs and Lirilla followed him.

She heard Frodo cry out in pain. She rushed over to him. "Stay with me", she said.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled rushing to his side, "Frodo".

"Oh Sam", Frodo said.

Lirilla soothingly brushed his hair back in an effort to calm him.

Merry and Pippin soon joined them.

"Strider!" Sam yelled, "Help him Strider".

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade", Aragorn said, "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine".

Everyone looked at Lirilla.

"I didn't pack any", she answered.

Aragorn picked Frodo up and they headed quickly for Rivendell.

* * *

They ran through Trollshaw forest.

"Hurry!" Aragorn yelled.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam argued.

"Hold on, Frodo", Aragorn begged.

"Can't you help him?" Pippin asked.

"I am not skilled in the ways of healing", she told him sadly, "He will be okay".

They stopped and set Frodo down on the ground.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold", Sam said feeling his forehead.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them", Aragorn said.

They suddenly heard the Ringwraiths screeching.

"They're close", Merry said.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asked.

"Athelas?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil", Aragorn explained.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed", Sam said.

"It may help to slow the poisoning", Aragorn said, "Hurry!"

Moments later, Lirilla's niece Arwen came through the trees with Aragorn.

"Frodo. I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice…come back to the light", she spoke to him in elvish.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She's an elf", Sam said.

"My niece", Lirilla said.

"Your niece?" Pippin asked.

"The daughter of Elrond and my sister", Lirilla explained.

Aragorn picked Frodo up and carried him to Arwen's horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked.

"Do not worry. Frodo is safe with her", Lirilla said.

Arwen and Aragorn began speaking in elvish to each other.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

Arwen got on her horse and took off.

"They'll be fine. You'll see", Lirilla told the hobbits.


	4. Rivendell and First kisses

Chapter 4

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

* * *

As Lirilla, Aragorn, and the hobbits got closer to Rivendell, Lirilla became quite nervous.

When they arrived, Elrond met them at the entrance. "The servants will show you to your quarters. Frodo is being treated in the House of Healing", he said. His eyes fell on Lirilla. He turned to walk away and Lirilla knew to follow him.

She followed him to his study.

He sat down in his chair and placed his hand over his eyes.

Lirilla said nothing.

"I am gathering a council to deal with the issue of the One Ring", he said, "And Legolas has volunteered to represent Mirkwood".

Lirilla's heart dropped.

"He has been searching for you, but of course you've been traveling with Estel", Elrond said, "Do you have any idea how worried he has been for you?"

"And what right does he have to be?" Lirilla snapped.

"He is your friend! I should have you escorted back to Lothlórien", Elrond said.

"And have me die in a cage?" Lirilla asked, "I ran away for a reason".

"You are a princess and of age. Not an elfling", Elrond said.

"I should've never been born then. If I am such a disappointment to everyone", Lirilla said.

Elrond stood and tried to move closer to comfort Lirilla, but she backed away like a threatened animal.

She bolted from Elrond's study. She sprinted to the training field. She collapsed into the middle of the training field and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why do you cry, young one?" a silky voice asked.

Lirilla looked up and saw Glorfindel. "You would not understand", Lirilla said.

The ancient elf sat down next to her. "You are the sister of Celebrían, Princess Lirilla of Lórien", Glorfindel said.

"Yes", she said, "But I do not wish to be princess. My father wishes me to marry Prince Legolas, but I do not love him".

"And now he is here", Glorfindel said, "You should go to him and talk".

Lirilla stood up and walked back to Rivendell. She followed the sound of Legolas' voice until she came to his room. She joined him in the song he was singing.

He turned and saw Lirilla.

The setting sun made Lirilla look like she was glowing.

"Liri", he said and gathered her in his arms.

The feeling of being in Legolas' arms felt right.

"I was so worried", he said.

"You didn't need to be", she said.

Legolas pulled back and looked at her hair. "Greenleaf braids, but why?" he asked.

"So if anyone found me, they would know. That I was either related to you or…married. To. You", she explained.

Legolas smiled and placed his forehead on hers.

Lirilla tilted her head and lightly bumped Legolas' nose with her own, letting him know what she wanted.

Legolas smiled and lightly placed his lips on hers. He was so gentle that Lirilla began to accept him as more than a friend.


	5. The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 5

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N-This is addressed personally to the person who reviews under the name of Fireworks...what is your problem? I don't see why I need to acknowledge the fact that Celebrian, Elladan, and Elrohir exist. I am going off the movie. MOVIE. Nowhere in the movie is it explained that Elrond is married to Celebrian and is the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Nor does it mention that Arwen has two twin bothers. This is not an AU fic, so everything that exists in the Tolkien universe exists here, but it is not mentioned. Also, I like my story the way it is and I will not be changing it just to please you. The reason your previous reviews were deleted is because, personally, I felt like I was being flamed.  
**

**A/N-To anyone else who doesn't like my writing, I don't care what you have to say. If you don't like it, too damn bad. I'm not changing or editing my story to please you.  
**

* * *

When Lirilla awoke the next morning, she was in Legolas' arms.

He had his arm across her stomach.

Lirilla's hand was resting on top of his.

A servant entered the room. "Prince Legolas, Elrond requests that you…" the servant stopped when he realized that Legolas was alone. "Prin…Princess Lirilla", the servant stuttered.

Lirilla lightly hit Legolas to wake him up.

Legolas sat up and the tips of his ears turned pink.

"Lord Elrond requests that you join everyone for breakfast", the servant said. The servant skittered out of the room.

"News of us is going to spread all over Rivendell before the council", Lirilla said.

"And that's bad?" Legolas asked.

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him. "You are not my betrothed, Legolas", she snapped.

"But…we kissed", he said.

"But that does not make you my betrothed", she said roughly pulling on her boots. She got up and grabbed her cloak.

"Lirilla! Wait!" Legolas yelled.

"Aunt"-"Lirilla"-"Lovely"-"To see you", two twin voices said.

Lirilla shoved her twin nephews out of her way. "Not now", she growled. When she reached her room, she slammed the door. 'The nerve of him!' she thought, 'One kiss does not make two people betrothed'. She changed into a dress and placed her circlet of her head. She looked at herself. True, she was beautiful, but she didn't feel like a princess. She'd never be the perfect daughter her parents wanted.

* * *

She went to the dining hall where breakfast was being held.

Everyone's eyes were on her when she entered.

Legolas had already arrived and was sitting with the other elves.

Lirilla took her spot next to Elrond. She kept to herself and kept her eyes on Legolas. She felt bad about this morning.

"We all heard, you know", Arwen said quietly.

Lirilla didn't answer or respond.

* * *

When it came time for the council, they all gathered in Elrond's study.

She sat by Elrond's side next to one of the twins.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor", Elrond said, "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo".

Frodo stood up and placed the ring on a platform in the middle of the circle.

"So it is true", one of the Men whispered, "In a dream…I saw the eastern sky grow dark…but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane". He reached for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled.

Gandalf stood up and started speaking.

The area around them grew dark and a pounding started in Lirilla's head. She leaned on one of her nephews for support. Lirilla noticed Legolas closing his eyes and Elrond had his hand on his forehead.

All the elves were affected.

Gandalf stopped and the area grew lighter again.

Everyone sat down except Gandalf.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris", Elrond said.

"I do not ask you pardon Master Elrond…for the black speech of Mordor…may yet be heard…in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said, "The Ring is altogether evil".

"It is a gift", Boromir said, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor…kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people…are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him".

"You cannot wield it. None of us can", Aragorn spoke up, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master".

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere Ranger", Legolas said standing up and coming to Aragorn's defense, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance".

Everyone turned to look at Aragorn.

"Aragorn", Boromir said, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor", Legolas said.

"Sit down, Legolas", Aragorn spoke in elvish.

"Gondor has no king", Boromir said as Legolas sat down, "Gondor needs no king". Then Boromir himself sat down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it", Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice", Elrond said standing up, "The Ring must be destroyed".

"What are we waiting for?" one of the dwarves asked. He stood up and hit the ring with his ax, which broke.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin…by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this", Elrond said.

Everyone was quiet.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor", Boromir said, "It's Black Gates are by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly".

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed", Legolas said standing up again.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" the same dwarf snapped.

Legolas glanced in annoyance at the dwarf, clearly sharing his father's hatred of dwarves.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" the dwarf yelled, "Never trust an Elf!"

Everyone got up and started arguing.

Lirilla got up and walked over to Legolas and the other elves. "Let it go", she said softly, tugging on Legolas' arm.

Gandalf got up and joined in on the argument.

"I will take it!" Frodo yelled, "I will take it!"

Everyone slowly stopped arguing and turned to the small Halfling.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor", Frodo said, "Though…I do not know the way".

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear", Gandalf said.

Aragorn stood up and came forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will", Aragorn said, "You have my sword".

"And you have my bow", Legolas said.

"And my ax", Gimli said.

Lirilla smiled at the look on Legolas' face. Lirilla stepped forward and said, "I know that I am just a mere princess and I don't know how to defend myself all that well, but I will help to comfort you in all situations". She came to stand by Legolas' side and slipped her hand into his.

Boromir stepped forward next. "You carry the fates of us all, little one", he said, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done".

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Sam came running up. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me", he said.

"No. Indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not", Elrond said with a playful smile.

"We're coming too!" Merry shouted as he and Pippin came running up, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us".

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing", Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out, Pip", Merry said.

Lirilla smiled at the two hobbits.

"Ten companions", Elrond said, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring".

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. Everyone just laughed at Pippin.


	6. Setting out from Rivendell

Chapter 6

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N-You don't like my writing style, stop reading then.  
**

* * *

The next morning, Lirilla was bustling around getting ready to leave.

Elrond entered her room. "I wish you wouldn't go", he said.

"And I wish you would let me make my own decisions", she snapped, "I'm an adult".

"Age wise yes", he said.

She turned to glare at him. "I'm going whether you like it or not", she told him. She grabbed her bow and quiver. She grabbed her healing pack and left. She joined Legolas in the courtyard with Gimli. "Good morning Master Gimli", she said sweetly.

Gimli just grumbled.

She turned to Legolas.

He was wearing a green and brown tunic.

She couldn't help but notice how it made his hair and eyes stand out. "Hey", she said.

"Hey", he replied. Aragorn walked up.

Lirilla immediately noticed Arwen's Evenstar necklace around his neck.

He glanced at her and gave her a 'don't say anything' look.

Slowly, everyone gathered in the courtyard to see the Fellowship off.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom", Elrond said, "On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you".

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer", Gandalf said.

Frodo turned around and began walking.

Lirilla turned back to look at Rivendell one last time.

Legolas slipped his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.

Lirilla smiled and turned around.

The journey had begun.

* * *

They stopped around lunch time.

Lirilla sat down on one of the rocks and pulled out some food.

"Is that Lembas?" Legolas asked.

Lirilla rolled her eyes at him and took a small bite.

Legolas stood and gazed out across the land.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I know they're not…I'd say we were taking the long way 'round", Gimli said.

Lirilla tuned the dwarf out.

Legolas suddenly jumped to another rock.

Lirilla stood up and followed him. "What is it?" she asked him softly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas grabbed Lirilla and forced her behind one of the rocks. He lay next to her.

She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he placed his finger on her lips.

Their blue eyes stared into each other's.

When the Crebain flew away, Legolas helped Lirilla up.

While everyone else was distracted, Legolas turned to Lirilla and said to her in elvish, "I will always keep you safe, even if it means I lose my life".

Lirilla couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Legolas had just pledged his life to her.

* * *

As they trudged up the snow covered pass, Legolas made sure to walk behind Lirilla, to catch her if she fell.

"Isn't it amazing? Snow?" she asked him.

"Have you never seen snow?" Legolas asked.

"When I was an elfling, I spent most of my time in the castle", she told him, "What about in Mirkwood? Does it snow in Mirkwood?"

"Not very often", he said.

As everyone else was walking waist deep in snow, Legolas and Lirilla were able to walk upon the snow.

They walked to the front of the group.

"There is a fell voice on the air", Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

Suddenly, the mountain started to fall apart.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back. He started to chant in Sindarin.

Snow came piling onto the Fellowship.

Legolas emerged first and cleared away the snow to get to Lirilla.

"On second thought…I don't like snow", she said.

Legolas smiled and kissed her temple.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled, "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it", Gimli suggested, "Let us go through the Mines of Moria".

"Let the Ring-bearer decide", Gandalf said.

Everyone looked at Frodo.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir argued, "This will be the death of the Hobbits".

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines", he said.

"So be it", Gandalf said reluctantly.


	7. The Mines of Moria

Chapter 7

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N-Thanks for all the encouragement. I meant to post this ages ago, but I got busy with school and life in general.  
**

* * *

The Fellowship started out for the Mines of Moria.

Lirilla kept close to Legolas' side.

As they drew closer to the mines, Lirilla's fear grew.

"The walls of Moria", Gimli gasped.

They ventured closer to Moria.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed", Gimli said.

"Yes Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten", Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas quipped.

Lirilla smiled and rubbed his arm, while Gimli made a growling noise.

"Well, let's see", Gandalf said, "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight".

The clouds moved and the moon was revealed. The doors suddenly appeared.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'", Gandalf said.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open", Gandalf explained. Gandalf placed his staff on the doors and began speaking in elvish.

Nothing happened.

No matter what Gandalf did or said, the doors would not open.

Legolas looked down at Pippin.

"Nothing's happening", he said.

Gandalf tried pushing on the doors.

Still nothing.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs", Gandalf said.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped, "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words".

Lirilla reached down and lightly ran her fingers thru Pippin's hair. She found it quite cute that the little hobbit was always so curious.

Gandalf began speaking in elvish and dwarvish.

Lirilla stood beside Legolas beside the tree. No words were spoken between them, both being quiet in nature.

"Oh, it's useless", Gandalf said throwing his staff aside. He sat on a rock next to Frodo.

Frodo stood up and said, "It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"_Mellon_", Gandalf spoke and the doors began to open.

The Fellowship entered the mines.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves", Gimli said, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Boromir looked around. "This is no mine. It's a tomb", he said.

Lirilla looked down and saw she was standing on a skeleton. She yelped in surprise.

Legolas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"No. No. No!" Gimli cried.

Legolas stepped forward and grabbed an arrow out of a skeleton. He examined it before throwing it down saying, "Goblins".

Boromir and Aragorn unsheathed their swords as Legolas and Lirilla drew their bows.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here", Boromir said.

Lirilla couldn't help but agree with him.

"Now, get out of here. Get out!" Aragorn yelled.

Suddenly, Sam yelled, "Strider!"

The Fellowship turned and saw Frodo being dragged into the water by a tentacle.

Everyone rushed to help the hobbits.

Legolas fired an arrow, carefully as not to hit Frodo.

Boromir and Aragorn slashed at the tentacles. Boromir slashed at a tentacle and Frodo came falling down.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled.

Lirilla grabbed Merry and Pippin and led them into the cave.

Legolas fired an arrow, striking the creature.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled.

The creature tried to make it into the cave, but caused the entrance to collapse.

When the dust settled, Lirilla walked up to the pile of rubble.

How would they get out now?

She should've listened to Elrond and stayed in Rivendell.

Legolas walked up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

"We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria", Gandalf said, "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world".

"You heard Gandalf. Come on", Legolas said softly to her.

She looked back to the collapsed entrance and then followed Legolas.


	8. Journey in the dark

Chapter 8

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

* * *

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side", Gandalf said, "Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed".

The Fellowship trudged through the darkness with Gandalf at the front and Legolas and Lirilla right behind him.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold or jewels, but mithril", Gandalf said.

They all looked down at the shining mithril.

Lirilla smiled remembering the necklace and bracelet made of mithril that her father had given her. She left them back in Lothlórien.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him", Gandalf said.

"Oh, that was kingly gift", Gimli said.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire", Gandalf said.

The Fellowship climbed up a set of stairs.

"I have no memory of this place", Gandalf said.

Aragorn and Boromir started a fire while Gandalf sat and started to think.

Lirilla sat beside Aragorn, who was once again smoking his pipe. She buried herself into his side.

Legolas took out a blanket and placed around her shoulders.

Aragorn smiled at the young elleth curled up next to him. He thought about what this journey would do to her.

She had never been outside the woods of Lothlórien.

Aragorn knew that the she-elf would not return the same person.

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf said.

"He's remembered", Merry said.

"No", Gandalf said, "But the air doesn't smell as foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose".

Aragorn turned to Lirilla and shook her lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open. She stood and grabbed her stuff.

The Fellowship descended the stairs into the depths of Moria.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf", Gandalf said.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake", Sam said.

Gimli looked around and started running.

"Gimli", Gandalf snapped.

The Fellowship followed him. They entered the room and found Gimli kneeling in front of a tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria", Gandalf read as Gimli cried, "He is dead, then. It's as I feared". Gandalf bent over to pick up a dusty old book, as he handed Pippin his hat and staff.

"We must move on. We cannot linger", Legolas told Aragorn as his grip on Lirilla's waist tightened.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming", Gandalf read.

Everyone heard banging noises and turned to Pippin.

He had caused a skeleton to fall down a shaft.

Everyone stood still, until the noise stopped.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said slamming the book shut, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity". Gandalf snatched his hat and staff from the young hobbit.

Lirilla stepped away from Legolas to place her hand on Pippin's head in comfort.

They suddenly heard drums beating like what had been written in the book. Then screeches and screams.

"Orcs", Legolas cursed.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits.

Boromir and Aragorn ran to bar the door. "They have a cave troll", Boromir said.

Legolas threw them weapons to use to bar it.

The three men stepped back.

Everyone drew their weapons.

Legolas looked at Lirilla.

She had drawn her bow and locked an arrow. Looking every inch a warrior.


	9. The Fall of Gandalf

Chapter 9

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N-Bear with me here, I'm bad at fight scenes. I'm good at sappy romance stuff.  
**

* * *

"Let them come", Gimli growled as the Orcs banged on the doors, "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath".

Legolas was the first one to fire an arrow, hitting its intended target.

Aragorn fired the next arrow and soon, all three archers were letting arrows fly as the Orcs burst through the doors.

The Orcs charged at them.

Legolas kept close to Lirilla and Lirilla did the same.

Everyone stopped fighting when an Orc dragged the cave troll in.

Legolas was the first one to fire an arrow at it.

Sam nearly got crushed, but Aragorn and Boromir stopped it by tugging on its chain.

Lirilla ran over to the small hobbit and helped him up.

Gimli threw his ax at the monster, but it had no effect.

Legolas fired two arrows at the same time into the cave troll, but still no effect. Legolas pulled out his fighting blades and tossed one to Lirilla.

The cave troll started to swing its chain at Legolas.

"Legolas!" Lirilla yelled.

The troll's chain wrapped around a column and Legolas used it to climb on top of the troll and tried to fire an arrow into its skull.

The arrow ended up bouncing off.

Legolas jumped down and tried to find the right place to shoot.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. Aragorn fought his way over to Frodo.

The troll grabbed Frodo by the leg and started to pull him. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo yelled.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled jumping in front of the troll, shielding Frodo. Aragorn plunged a pole into the troll's abdomen as Merry and Pippin threw rocks at the troll.

The troll swiped Aragorn out the way.

"Aragorn!" Lirilla yelled running over to him.

He was out cold.

"Come on. Wake up!" she yelled shaking him. She watched as the troll stabbed Frodo with the pole. "No!" she yelled.

Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll's back and started to stab the troll with their swords.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled.

Everyone began fighting with more vigor.

Legolas fired the killing shot.

The troll dropped to ground, dead.

Pippin went sliding across the floor.

Legolas ran over to Lirilla. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine", she said softly.

Aragorn finally came to and crawled over to Frodo. He turned him over to find that Frodo was still alive.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt", Frodo said.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar", Aragorn said.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye", Gandalf said. He pulled his shirt apart to reveal his secret.

"Mithril", Gimli said, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins".

They all heard screeching.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm", Gandalf said.

The Fellowship exited the tomb and ran for the bridge. They were suddenly surrounded by Orcs.

Lirilla had never seen so many.

The Fellowship formed a circle with Lirilla in the middle. They heard growling and the Orcs scuttered away. Everyone lowered their weapons.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

"A Balrog", Gandalf said, "A demon of the ancient world".

Lirilla looked to Legolas and she could see the fear in his blue eyes.

"This foe is beyond any of you", Gandalf said, "Run!"

So they did. When they reached the room containing the bridge, Boromir suddenly stopped running and nearly fell, but Legolas caught him and pulled him back.

"Gandalf", Lirilla heard Aragorn say.

"Lead them on, Aragorn", Gandalf told him, "The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here".

Lirilla grabbed Aragorn's arm. "You heard him. Come on", she said.

They all headed for the bridge. They came across a part of the path that was broken.

Legolas jumped across first and then turned to Gandalf.

Gandalf jumped across.

The Orcs started to fire arrows at them.

Legolas began firing back.

Lirilla felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down and saw an arrow sticking out. She pulled the arrow out, but could feel the arrowhead was still lodged in her calf.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across.

Aragorn tossed Sam across. He turned to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf", Gimli said and jumped. He didn't quite make it, so Legolas had to grab onto his beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli yelled.

More of the pathway broke and Lirilla helped Aragorn and Frodo up.

Legolas looked at Lirilla. "Come on!" he yelled. He held his arms out.

Lirilla stepped to the back and started running. When she reached the edge, she pushed off and soared through the air. She landed safely in Legolas' arms. "Like a true _dulin_ (bird)", he breathed in relief and kissed her head.

Aragorn waited for more of the path to break and using their weight, sent it crashing into where the others were.

Legolas grabbed onto Aragorn.

They continued their way to the bridge.

Gandalf stayed towards the back.

They all ran across the bridge.

Gandalf stayed. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor", Gandalf spoke, "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog brought his fire sword down, but Gandalf blocked it will his staff.

"Go back to the Shadow", Gandalf said.

The Balrog stepped closer and it cracked its flame whip.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled bringing his staff down and breaking the bridge.

The Balrog's flame whip came up and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle and dragged him down.

Frodo started to run towards Gandalf, but Boromir grabbed him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

"Fly, you fools", Gandalf said and then let go.

"No!" Frodo yelled.

Aragorn just stood there.

"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled.

Lirilla grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

They all ran out of Moria.

The hobbits collapsed onto the rocks in tears.

Legolas just looked like he was lost.

"Legolas, get them up", Aragorn said.

Legolas moved to help Merry and Pippin up.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien", Aragorn said, "Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up". He went over and helped Sam up.

Legolas walked over to Lirilla. "You're hurt", he said.

"I'm fine", she told him, "Really".

He helped her up.

Lirilla looked at Aragorn and then out onto the horizon.

It was time to go home.

* * *

**I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this series. Starting from Lirilla's brith, how she met Legolas, her connection with Haldir, up until she runs away.**


	10. Return to Lothlorien

Chapter 10

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N- Lirilla returns to Lorien.  
**

* * *

The Fellowship quickly made their way to Lothlórien, well as quick as they could will Lirilla being injured.

When they reached the border, Lirilla collapsed.

Aragorn picked her up and carried her.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli said, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch…of terrible power".

Lirilla smiled as she listened to Gimli talk about her mother.

"All who look upon her fall under her spell", Gimli said, "And are never seen again. Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox".

They were suddenly surrounded by the wardens of Lórien.

"The Dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark", Haldir sneered.

"The Princess!" one of the wardens exclaimed.

They all lowered their bows and arrows and dropped to their knees.

"She's injured", Aragorn said.

Rúmil, one of Haldir's brothers, stepped forward and took Lirilla from Aragorn's arms.

Legolas started to step forward, but Aragorn grabbed him.

"She will be fine. She's with her own kin", he said.

Legolas' blood boiled.

They were touching Lirilla.

His Lirilla. His princess. He should be the one caring for her wounds.

The Fellowship was taken up onto one of the flets.

"Welcome again Legolas, son of Thranduil", Haldir spoke in elvish.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt", Legolas said in elvish, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Aragorn of the Dunedian, you are known to us", Haldir said to Aragorn.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli snapped.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days", Haldir spoke in Common Tongue.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked and then proceeded to say something in dwarvish.

Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder and said, "That was not so courteous".

Haldir turned to look at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further", Haldir said.

Aragorn walked over to Haldir and began having a very heated conversation in elvish.

Legolas paid no attention. Two of the wardens lead Lirilla over to Legolas. Legolas nodded to them in respect.

Lirilla wrapped her arms around his middle.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and set his head on hers.

All the wardens looked on in amusement.

The Mirkwood prince was in love with their princess.

* * *

When Haldir and Aragorn finished their conversation, Haldir said, "You will follow me".

They were escorted by the guards to the edge of Caras Galadhon.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light", Haldir spoke.

Lirilla rolled her eyes.

The way he said it made it sound like he was in love with her parents.

The hobbits looked at Lirilla like they couldn't believe that this was her home.

From there, Haldir lead them into Caras Galadhon.

"It's so beautiful", Sam said.

"To you", Lirilla spoke, "To me it's a cage. A beautiful cage".

As they neared closer to Lirilla's home, Haldir pulled her to the front of the group.

The Fellowship stood on the flet where Legolas had first met Lirilla.

Lirilla was not permitted to stand with the group, but off to the side with Haldir.

The Fellowship watched as her parents descended the stairs.

"The enemy knows you have entered here", her father spoke, "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar".

Lirilla smiled when she realized that Elrond had not told her parents. Her smile dropped when her mother looked at her.

"He has fallen into Shadow", Galadriel spoke.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame", Legolas spoke like the prince he was, "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria".

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose", Galadriel said, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief".

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked, "Without Gandalf, hope is lost".

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little of it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace", Galadriel spoke.

A group of elves stepped forward to lead the Fellowship to their talan.

Legolas glanced over at Lirilla and could hear her heartbeat pick up. He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

She clutched onto his tunic.

Neither of them knew if this was going to be the last time they saw each other.

"Don't let go of me", Legolas whispered to her.

"Never", she whispered back.

Haldir stepped forward and pried the princess off the Mirkwood prince.

Legolas kissed her forehead and left with the Fellowship.

Lirilla looked up at her mother and father with tears in her eyes.

Silently begging them to not make her stay.


	11. Trapped in a gilded cage

Chapter 11

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

* * *

Lirilla followed her mother and father into the study, escorted by Haldir.

Celeborn sat down in his chair and Galadriel stood by her father's side. "It was very foolish for you to run away", Celeborn said.

"You should have never pressured me into marriage", Lirilla snapped.

"I will not lose another child", Celeborn said.

"You didn't lose Celebrían!" Lirilla yelled, "She went into the West!"

"Lirilla", Galadriel said.

"Don't start mother", Lirilla snapped.

"You are not a warrior. You do not have to fight in this war", Celeborn said trying to reason with his youngest daughter.

Lirilla got up and slammed her hands down on her father's desk. "I may not be a warrior, but I am not helpless", she growled, "Legolas taught me how to properly fire an arrow when you two shipped me off to Mirkwood. Haldir and the wardens taught me how to use a sword and I carve all me and Legolas' arrows and fletch them too. I have abilities that can help other people and I will not sit here and let them go to waste. Please _atar, _don't clip my wings".

Celeborn looked at Lirilla and then stood up. "You will stay here and that is final", Celeborn said.

Lirilla's heart broke.

"Haldir, please escort her to her room and keep an eye on her. I will not have her sneaking off again", Celeborn said. Celeborn and Galadriel left the room.

Lirilla remained in her place with her hands on the desk, only her head was hung and she was crying silent tears.

Haldir walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned and cried into his tunic.

The ancient elf stroked her hair.

When Lirilla had calmed down, Haldir escorted her to her room.

Before Haldir left her, she turned to him and said, "Would you go tell Legolas that I request him in my room?" Haldir smiled and said, "As you wish, princess".

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fellowship was settling into their talan. Legolas returned with a pitcher of water.

"A lament for Gandalf", Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you", Legolas said with tears gathering in his eyes, "For me, the grief is still too near".

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks", Sam said, "There should be a verse about them. _The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers. Came falling like a rain of flowers._ Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road".

Legolas smiled and thought about how if Lirilla was here, she'd smile and laugh at the hobbit.

"Prince Legolas", the voice of Haldir said, "The princess requests you join her in her room".

Legolas looked back at the Fellowship before following Haldir.

Haldir lead Legolas to Lirilla's room, even though Legolas himself had walked the path many times before.

He could find it with his eyes closed. Legolas entered the room. He found Lirilla sitting on her bed wearing an old tunic that hung off both of her shoulders. Legolas recognized it as one of his own. He sat behind her on the bed.

"They won't let me go", she said sadly, "I know they are just worried for my safety, but I can take care of myself. Besides, I have you and Aragorn to look after me".

"We leave tomorrow morning", Legolas said.

Lirilla spun and cupped Legolas' face in her hands.

"No! That is too soon!" she said, "Please. Do not leave me here".

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that you continue your journey with us, but I make no promises", Legolas told her.

Lirilla wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck as she clung to him for dear life.

Legolas shifted them to where they were lying face-to-face on the bed.

Lirilla moved closer to them so their foreheads and noses were touching. She fell asleep twirling one of Legolas' greenleaf braids around her finger.

Legolas stroked the back of her head as he watched her sleep. He prayed to the Valar that he wouldn't have to leave his beautiful songbird in her gilded cage.


	12. Farewell to Lorien

Chapter 12

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

**A/N-Sorry it's been a few days. A little stressed out with school and life.  
**

* * *

Legolas awoke with a heavy heart the next morning.

He looked down at Lirilla sleeping. He didn't have the strength to wake her up. He got up and swept some of her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

He straightened back up and went back down to the Fellowship's talan.

Aragorn looked at him, but no question was asked.

* * *

Lirilla awoke alone in the bed. "Legolas?!" she called. She got up and checked the bathroom.

He left her.

She went back to her bed and found a note on the pillow where Legolas slept. She picked it up and read it.

_My dear songbird,_

_ I deeply regret leaving you this morning, but my heart could not take the goodbye. I will try to sway Galadriel into letting you continue with us. I need you by my side, but I know that if Galadriel says no, at least you'll be safe. _

_ I will try,_

_ Legolas _

Lirilla's eyes filled with tears as she got up and sat on her windowsill. She began singing a melancholy song, hoping all of Lothlórien would hear it.

* * *

Before the Fellowship left, Galadriel and the rest of the elves of Lothlórien presented them with gifts.

Celeborn was the first. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people", he said, "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes".

Then it came time for Galadriel to present her gifts. "My gift for you Legolas, is the bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin", Galadriel spoke.

"My lady, there is one thing I must ask of you", Legolas said to Galadriel.

"Speak prince", she said.

"I request that you allow Lirilla to continue with us", Legolas said.

"Absolutely not", Celeborn said.

"Please, I love her", Legolas spoke in elvish.

All heads turned to him.

"I have now realized this. If the Fates allow, when I die, then I shall in her arms", Legolas said, "I have already pledged my life to her".

Celeborn turned Haldir. "Fetch Lirilla", he said.

Haldir rushed to Lirilla's room.

The princess sat by her window, gazing out.

"Your mother and father request for you to come down to see off the Fellowship", Haldir said.

Lirilla sighed and dressed in her tunic. She went down with Haldir to the river bank.

When Celeborn saw her, he gathered her in his arms and said, "Please be careful". He released her and her mother handed her a pair of fighting knives, a new bow, and arrows.

"Atara? What is going on?" Lirilla asked.

"Prince Legolas requested you continue your journey", Galadriel said, omitting the part where Legolas professed his love for her.

Lirilla was torn. She wasn't a warrior, but she didn't want to be kept in a cage. She bolted into Haldir's arms.

The old elf tensed up at the feeling of the princess' arms around him.

She buried her head in his neck. "I can't do this", she whispered to him.

Haldir placed his head on hers. "You're a brave girl", he said.

"But I could die!" she cried.

"You could die in a cage or you can die free", he said to her. Haldir stepped back and kissed her forehead.

Lirilla walked over to Legolas. "Thank you", she said softly to him.

He smiled and placed his forehead on hers. He reached forward to play with one of her Greenleaf braids.

No words were said, because none were needed.

* * *

As Legolas loaded the boats, he smiled when he saw they were given Lembas bread.

Lirilla smiled at the joy in his face.

Celeborn pulled Aragorn aside. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures baring the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so", Celeborn said.

He presented a blade to Aragorn and said softly in elvish, "You are being tracked". He switched back to Common Tongue and said, "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros".

Celeborn looked over at Lirilla, who Legolas was helping into one of the boats, and turned back Aragorn. "Watch after her will you? I cannot lose her", Celeborn said.

"I will", Aragorn said, "And Legolas will too".

All of the Fellowship filed into their respectable boats.

As they left the river bank of Lórien, Lirilla looked back at her home.

The elves of Lothlórien had come to bid their princess farewell, but knew she would be in good hands.


	13. Rollin' on the river

Chapter 13

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

* * *

They traveled on the river for a few days.

Lirilla sat behind Legolas.

Most of the time, she lay up against the side of the boat and let her fingers trail across the water.

It reminded Legolas of the time he saved her in the Mirkwood forest.

They only stopped for rest when Aragorn felt they were safe.

Lirilla and Legolas, the only two on this journey who had extra sensitive ears and eye-sight could hear the Uruks running and growling.

* * *

One night, Aragorn decided to stop.

Legolas set up Lirilla's bed. He layed behind her. He watched over her as she slept as he had done when she was an elfling. He listened to Aragorn and Boromir's conversation.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria", Aragorn said, "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he is too clever a waterman".

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous", Boromir said, "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength".

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us", Aragorn said.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves", Boromir argued, "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that". Boromir grabbed Aragorn and yelled, "You are afraid!"

Lirilla stirred in her sleep and Legolas hoped they would not wake the sleeping elleth.

"All your life, you have hidden in the shadows", Boromir said, "Scared of who you are, of what you are".

Aragorn shrugged Boromir off and hissed, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city". Aragorn sat beside Lirilla and Legolas. "Is she asleep?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded.

In the middle of the night, Lirilla turned and took one of Legolas' braids in her hand.

Legolas smiled when he woke up the next morning.

This was something he could get used to.

* * *

A few days later, they reached the Argonath.

Aragorn had told Lirilla about it, but had never seen it.

So she knew that Aragorn was probably very happy to see the stone statues.

After a few more days they reached the Falls of Rauros.

They pulled up onto the bank and Legolas helped her out of the boat.

Lirilla was relieved to finally be on dry ground.

"We cross the lake at nightfall", Aragorn said, "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North".

"Oh, yes?" Gimli asked, "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see".

"That is our road", Aragorn said, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf".

Legolas, who had been staring off into the forest, walked over to Aragorn. "We should leave now", Legolas said.

"No", Aragorn argued, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness".

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me", Legolas said, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it".

"Legolas is right. I can feel it too", Lirilla said.

Aragorn looked at them and said, "We leave tonight".

Merry looked around and asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn looked around and discovered Boromir was gone as well. Aragorn went off in search of them.

Lirilla turned to Legolas. "Everything will be fine. Aragorn has always protected me. He knows what he's doing", she told him.

Legolas placed his hands on her temples and kissed her forehead.

* * *

About an hour later, Legolas and Lirilla could hear the growling of the Uruks.

"Aragorn", Lirilla breathed.

They followed the sounds of the battle with Gimli following on their heels.

Lirilla, Legolas, and Gimli arrived on the scene and began killing the Uruks.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas yelled, "Lirilla, go with him".

"What?" she asked, firing an arrow.

"Go with him", Legolas said.

Lirilla fought her way to Legolas. She grabbed his head and kissed him. "I love you", she whispered to him in elvish.

Legolas smiled and said, "I love you too".

Lirilla kissed him one last time and ran after Aragorn.

She felt on top of the world.


End file.
